Broadband wireless communications call for high data-rate and high performance. When a symbol duration is smaller than a delay spread of the communication channel, frequency-selective propagation effects arise. Therefore, it is important for broadband wireless applications to design single- or multi-antenna systems that account for frequency-selective multipath channels.
Space-time (ST) coded multi-antenna transmissions over flat fading channels take advantage of spatial diversity offered by multiple transmit, and possibly receive, antennas, and have been relatively effective in combating fading, and enhancing data rates. ST coding for frequency-selective channels has also been pursued using single-carrier, or, multi-carrier transmissions. These code designs, however, do not guarantee full space-multipath diversity. Some of these code designs may guarantee full diversity, but as they rely on ST block codes, they incur rate loss of up to 50% when the number of transmit antennas is greater than two.
Some techniques call for delay diversity schemes that transmit one symbol over two antennas in different time-slots. Other techniques call for a so-termed phase sweeping transmission that creates time-variations to an originally slow-fading channel. Unfortunately, both analog phase-sweeping and delay-diversity approaches consume extra bandwidth, and they do not enjoy joint space-multipath diversity.